Wouldn’t Move
by AbayJ
Summary: He can’t move as he waits for her, but he doesn’t mind. A cross over story, Dexter meets CSI: Miami.


**Title**: Wouldn't Move  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ  
**Rating**: PG-13/T for language.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada; song belongs to The Script.  
**Challenge (if any)**: What Can't Be Seen Challenge (Challenging Minds – Link in profile.)  
**Genre**: Romance/Songfic/Crossover/AU  
**Timeline**: During the Bay Harbor Butcher storyline on Dexter.  
**Fandom**: Dexter // CSI: Miami  
**Ship**: Calleigh Duquesne (CSI: Miami) // Dexter Morgan (Dexter)  
**Summery**: He can't move as he waits for her, but he doesn't mind.  
**Warning 1**: Okay, so I am taking a lot of liberties with this story as far as timelines, places and locations, and characterization. This is very AU! This means I can do this. If you don't like it, don't read it. I would really appreciate if I got no flames. I already know this is out of character for both characters. Also, this is a retelling on the Bay Harbor Butcher storyline, I've seen all the episodes of Dexter, and I know this isn't how it ends. I know he never got caught (which I am thankful for) but this is my telling of it. So no flames!  
**Warning 2**: I didn't have a beta for this story, so yes; it is messy and has grammatical errors aplenty. Sorry about that. You can flame me about that if you'd like.  
**Warning 3**: I've also read the three Dexter books and I do incorporate the "Dark Shadow" into my stories unlike the series.  
**Author's Note**: Made for a challenge, crossing two of your favorite character over together. I decided to do Calleigh from CSI: Miami and Dexter from Dexter, since their both stationed in Miami, I figured it wouldn't be that big of a stretch. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wouldn't Move**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,  
Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

I had been caught, caught nearly three years ago. When the great Lieutenant Horatio Caine walked into the Miami PD, working on the Bay Harbor Butcher case, I hadn't given him or his team enough credit. Thinking I could and would beat him at his own game, only, I fell into a trap. Dexter Morgan never fell into traps, that was, until he met Calleigh Duquesne. Her long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and southern accent had made Dexter fall and the dark shadow had been lost as well.

So here he sat his hands in his lap. He had a visitor which was strange; the only person who visited him was regularly and on a weekly basis was Angel. Angel had a dark side just like everyone else, and unlike everyone else, he accepted it. He didn't think I was a monster. I had cleaned up the streets he loved so much, even if I was a serial killer, I was a "good" serial killer. That's how he justified his reasons for visiting me though and I didn't mind. The anti-social Dexter missed people. It was quite a revelation, but then again, sitting in jail, mostly in solitary confinement, you had plenty of time for revelations.

A few times, on the anniversary of the date I was caught, Horatio would visit me. He knew my dark side wasn't horrible but that didn't mean he accepted it as Angel did. Deb showed up on my birthday, but I didn't look forward to those visits. They usually ended with Deb in tears and me wincing as she yelled at me, begging for answers that I couldn't give. Rita had casted me out of her life, for that, I wasn't surprised, after all, I had cheated on her and then it was relieved I was a serial killer. Not even the most loyal woman would stick it out after that.

And then, on the day we met, Calleigh would show up here. Those were the visits I looked most forward too; though I nearly had eight months to go until I would see her again. We didn't talk, we just stared at each other, tears in both of her eyes, and after a while, when the silence was too much, she would stand up. Putting her hand on the glass barrier, I did the same, and I felt like everything was alright for a spilt second before she ran out.

Lifting my shackled hands up to my head, I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the stubble of it. The jail preferred the inmates to keep it short. Since they were "God" here, I followed along with it; it wasn't as if I had a choice. The Dark Shadow though liked to think he still had a bit of control. I indulged him.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

Then there was a loud beep. "Dexter Morgan, you have a visitor." The voice said. It was deep and commanding and I looked up, expecting Angel. Then I saw the blonde hair, the tearful blue eyes, and the sad smile.

"Calleigh," I breathe out. My voice hushed and surprised as I look over her. She looked just as beautiful as she had when I had first seen her come into the squad room. We had worked closely together in my lab, and some how, it had became more. First just a drink, then a date, and then we wound up in bed together. It had all ended to soon though, she had found my box. The Dark Shadow had wanted me to kill her then, I couldn't though. Harry's code and the fact that I had fallen in love with Calleigh, the unfeeling monster had fallen in love.

She had taken it to Horatio with tears in her eyes, presenting him with all the evidence he needed for a search warrant. Then they had found the knives, the bags, and even my boat. It had been an open shut case and I had gotten life, multiple times, in prison with no chance or parole. I had almost wished I could have gotten the death penalty, and then I wouldn't have to sit here with no chance to touch the woman I still loved and watch her tears slide down her cheeks as she looked at me.

She gave me a soft smile that was so broken, my own heart shattered into a thousand pieces. This feeling at first had been so strange, so foreign and now, now it seemed almost like a comfort. Something I knew. Taking a seat, she lifted her purse into her lap. Pulling out a bundle of letters, laying them down, I noticed my scrawl on the envelope. I wrote her everyday. It passed the time, and it made me feel connected to the outside world, made me feel connected to her still. She never wrote back though. It had hurt, broken my heart yet again, but I had dealt with that. Still writing to her on a daily basis, another comfort.

Then she pulled out another bundle of letters, just as high and thick as the ones with my hand writing on them. They though, were addressed to me, from her. I looked up at her in surprise. Why had she wrote these letters and yet never sent them to me?

Almost seemed like a waste of paper and time to write them and never send them. I didn't question her though, that was no longer my place. I no longer got to question her like I had before. Shaking my head, I move my shackled hands to the steal table. The large and thick plated glass hanging between us with a very small slot for things to be passed through, and then she started to untie the bundles. Putting one letter horizontal over a vertical one, and then passing them through the slot. I took each neatly stacked double letters, neatly stacking them. This was my reading material, and as the bundle grew and grew, I smiled. My hand itching to open the letter she wrote. I needed too read the one I wrote to her first of course.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

One by one the letters changed sides and once it was done, she leaned back. The tears had stopped but she still looked so sad. "I…I wanted to bring ya those." Her twanged voice said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I say carefully. Not fully trusting my voice.

"And, and I brought ya this." She said, digging into her purse once again. Pulling out a bundled that was small and able to fit in the palm of her hand. It was tied together with a small piece of string. Sliding it through the slot once again, I looked down, seeing a picture of a baby. One with Calleigh's eyes and my smile. My smile? I looked up at her, she looked away though and I pulled the string. The pictures crashing to the table, spreading. About six pictures scattered about. All of the same little boy. From a newborn to about two and half years old. He looked spirited and sweet, and all around happy.

"He's ours." She mummer and my head jerked up. Ours? We had a son? I looked back down at the picture. I could see it; he was a perfect blend of us. I felt my eyes water a bit and I quickly held back the tears. "I had to tell you, I had to give you those letters, and I can't do this anymore Dexter."

I nodded, swallowing back the tears and huge lump in my throat. This was the last time I'd see her. I wanted to rage, yell, kick and scream. I couldn't though, instead, I looked up at her. My hands gathering up the pictures, stacking them neatly again. The guard would go through them before I went back to my cell, just to make sure she hadn't hidden anything in the envelopes or pictures. "I…I understand." I said and when she didn't make a move to stand up, I continued to stare at her. This was normal. We would stare and say nothing for as long as she could stand it and she would run. I was in a bit of shock, I had a son? A son with Calleigh, one that I had never met and never would. The comfortable heart shattering feeling was no longer comfortable, instead, my heart felt like a lead weight in my chest.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

"I found a way, a way to get you out Dexter. A way to prove your innocence's." She finally breaks the silence and I looked into her eyes, not understanding. I wasn't innocent, I had confessed to all of it.

"What…Calleigh, how? I confessed, I confessed to being the Bay Harbor Butcher. Horatio found everything." I say, leaning closer so I could whisper through the glass.

"Horatio and I found a way Dexter. I cou…I couldn't come see you because we've been working on this since you got incarcerated. I know, I know it doesn't make sense. Why would he try and get you out? For him, for Dex, for Morgan Dexter Duquesne. For our son." She said, her twang getting deeper she spoke and my head felt as if it was spinning.

"There have been problems you probably don't know about…with Doakes." She says and I nodded. Angel had told me about the trouble Doakes was causing within the Miami PD and outside of it.

"I know, Angel told me." She nodded and got a wistful smile on her face.

"We all miss you, even Debra. Especially Debra. She stares at Dex for hours. I do the same though." She mummer and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

I shook my head again, none of this made sense. "So you haven't written me, came to see me, or told me about Dex because you've been planning something." She gave me another half smile and nodded. She reached her hand beneath the slot, coming through and I touched her fingertips with mine.

"More then one person is willing to testify that he hated you. You had an all out brawl with the man in the squad room." I nodded; it had been the night before I got caught. Before Calleigh had caught me. "He has motive, means, and just about everything else. We even have his fingerprints on all of the slides, unlike you, he didn't always wear gloves."

"Stop, stop. You can't send Doakes to prison. You can't do this Calleigh, it could cost you your job and you'll end up in the prison next to mine!" Panic flooding my voice.

_So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.  
I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl...  
Oohoohwoo  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world...  
Hmmmm_

"Quiet!" She snapped and shook her head. "I'm doing this and you can't stop me. I need you Dexter. Dex needs you, and if you think for one moment I'm going to let you rot in here when someone else who deserves to be here isn't, then think again." And with that she stood up. Putting her hand on the glass and I matched mines to her as if in a daze. Everything felt right as I did.

_

* * *

_

3 month later.

I had watched in shock as the months went by. My case had been reopened and the lawyer Calleigh had hired demolished all the evidence against me, there had even been a diary that Doakes had kept. How he had planned my downfall. It had his prints and even his hand writing. It wasn't real, Calleigh and Horatio had planted it all, but it convinced a jury to over turn my conviction and convict Doakes instead.

As I watch the trail come to close on the TV, a guard opened my door. Tossed me my clothes from three years ago, and then lead me out. The clothes bagged a bit, having lost weight while I was in the prison and the sun felt new and different as it hit my skin. Walking out the gates, I looked around. Calleigh was standing there, with a little boy. She smiled and then they both ran over to me. Calleigh reaching me first and throwing her arms around me. "I told you Dexter, I told you." She whispered and I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. Hugging her tightly to me.

"You did it." I whispered back, and smiled as I breathed in her strawberry scented hair and took in every detail, remembering it like it was yesterday. There were subtle differences, her hips had flared out more, from having Dexter and her breast felt fuller against my chest, but she was still Calleigh, my Calleigh.

She finally pulled away, place a chaste kiss on my lips. Tears brimming her eyes as she looked at me. "I love you." She whispered and then took a step back. Pulling Dex in front of her. "Meet your dad, pumpkin." Her voice took on a commanding but gentle tone and I dropped to my hunches. Looking him square in the eyes, and before I could stop myself, I was pulling him close. Breathing in his innocence, and that seemed to appease the Dark Shadow.

I looked up at Calleigh. "I'm free finally." I whispered and I knew she knew I meant in more ways then one. I was finally free of the Dark Shadow.

_So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._


End file.
